Car Capers
These are the myths where the Mythbusters test the 11 ways to destroy a car. Potato in the Tailpipe * Myth- putting a potato or any object in the exhaust pipe will destroy the engine. * Verdict- BUSTED * Notes- placing an object in the tailpipe is dangerous and it will shoot out like a missile if the car is started. Shooting the Gas Tank * Myth- shooting the gas tank will blow up the car. * Verdict- BUSTED later Confirmed. * Notes- The Mythbusters tried every gun in their arsenal but gave up when they could not get their hands on tracer rounds. A year later they got their tracers rounds from the ATF and shot them on a military gun range and the Myth was deemed Confirmed in the episode Mythbusters Revisited. Door Shield * Myth- using a door in a firefight will protect you from getting shot. * Verdict- BUSTED and Dangerous * Notes- Using a car door in a firefight is extremely dangerous not only will you get killed but your passengers will be killed from ricocheting bullets. Drano in the Gas Tank * Myth- Poring Drano down the gas tank will destroy the engine. * Verdict- BUSTED * Notes- Poring Drano into a gas tank is not a good idea you will clog your carburetor. Bleach in the Gas Tank * Myth- Poring Bleach in your gas tank will destroy the engine. * Verdict- Plausible * Notes- If you pore Bleach in your gas tank it will kill the engine but not destroy it all you will be left with is a rusty gas tank and a destroyed carburetor. Bleach is a degreaser and is used to clean car parts before they are sold. Sugar in the Gas Tank * Myth- Poring Sugar in the gas tank will destroy the engine. * Verdict- BUSTED * Notes- Sugar is a carbohydrate and will improve preference but it is still not a good idea. Mothballs in the Gas Tank * Myth Poring Mothballs down the gas tank will improve fuel preference. * Verdict- Plausible * Notes- It will improve fuel preference but your muffler and catalytic converter will backfire and the engine will sputter. Cola as Radiator Fluid * Myth- Using Cola as Radiator Fluid will keep your engine running. * Verdict- Plausible * Notes- You can use Cola as radiator fluid but it is not a good idea you will destroy your radiator if you do that. Using Eggs as a Radiator Patch * Myth- If your Radiator is leaking poring eggs into it will patch the leak. * Verdict- Plausible * Using an egg will patch the leak but it is a short term solution until you reach a repair shop. Metal in the Carburetor * Myth- a piece of metal in the carburetor will destroy the engine. * Verdict- BUSTED * Notes- Metal will not destroy the car. It will go through the whole system clanking its way to your tailpipe. Bleach in the Oil * Bleach in the oil can destroy the engine. * Verdict- Confirmed * Notes- Bleach is a degreaser and will destroy your engine if it gets into the oil. Category:Episodes Category:Myths